Damn the Consequences
by StoryDiva
Summary: a JackSawyer ficlet wherein Jack ponders what the heck he's doing and Sawyer is Sawyer. It's a short oneshot.


**Title: Damn the Consequences**

**Author: tommygirl828 (at) gmail (dot) com**

**A/N: Written for the curren 15minuteficlet prompt, so it's a short tease of a piece. Because that's what I am when it comes to Jack/Sawyer...a tease. Feedback always appreciated! Enjoy!**

* * *

Jack has spent the better part of the past fifteen minutes trying to disentangle himself from Sawyer's body and convince himself that it was a one time thing. Didn't mean anything. Men and their sex drives and natural instinct. He was a doctor and surely there was a scientific reason for what had happened. After all, he doesn't even _like_ Sawyer.

There has to be some sort of explanation - full moon, sun spots, Kate driving them both to distraction - that puts it in logical terms. It doesn't compute otherwise and Jack survives by forcing things to make sense. A part of him knows that he should've foreseen this development, the bad boy has always been his Achilles heel, while the rest of him teeters back and forth between ecstatic and disgusted with the new status of their relationship.

Though _relationship_ might be too strong a word. Like everything between them, it's more complicated than that - lingering in the vast unknown between one time thing and committment rings. Jack decides it's best to think of it as two men lost on an island in need of..._something_. Something, it seems, that they have been unable to get from any one else. Something that has been building between the two of them since their first interaction.

Jack gently moves away from a slumbering Sawyer, noticing that even in his dreams Sawyer has a smirk on his face, and props himself up against a tree. He stares up at the early morning sky. The last remnants of night are battling with the early orange of the sun coming into view and the air smells of rain. Wherever they are, it sure does rain a lot there lately, so much that the official reason for his excursion with Sawyer was to find higher land that was still somewhat safe.

Sawyer...Jack can still taste him on his lips – a mix of mango and fish and something he can't quite put his finger on – and feel the ghosts of his hands roaming over his chest and down. It takes all his will power not to wake Sawyer up and see about going another round.

No, this is definitely not a one-time thing. A least not from his point of view. Jack wants more, a constant consummation of Sawyer's skin and heat. He wants to forgo the damn responsibility crown that was tossed at his feet and disappear into the forest for hours at a time with possibly the most infuriating man he has ever known. He wants Sawyer to wake up, cock his head at him, and offer up one of his stupid comments.

Jack sighs, a small attempt at covering up the groan forming in his throat. He glances in Sawyer's direction and quietly moves back over to the makeshift bed they had created out of their strewn clothes and grass. He runs a finger down Sawyer's arm.

"I was wonderin' when you were going to finally take initiative, doc."

Jack was torn between rolling his eyes and kissing him. Apparently, he decides to go with the obvious. "You're awake."

"It looks that way."

"Maybe we should discuss..." Jack's voice trails off, or more likely stops working, as Sawyer sits himself up at an angle that shows off his body in perfect detail, almost as though he positioned himself purposely like that to elicit a reaction. He tilts his head to the side, grins, and pulls Jack toward him.

"I'm not much for talking."

"Unless it's to annoy me."

Jack closes his eyes as Sawyer pins him down on the ground, his hands – rough to the touch – roaming along his sides. The hands stop and his tongue takes over. Traversing the plains of his chest, along his collarbone, and up his neck. Jack's legs give out against the feel of Sawyer's scruff and arrogant smile.

"You like that, doc?"

Jack doesn't answer, simply pulls Sawyer closer to him in reply. He allows all logic to disappear with the last of the night. There's enough to worry about on the island without adding this to the list. Instead, he's going to do something new. He's going to enjoy the moment and accept whatever consequences come later.

_Fin_


End file.
